goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Bloom Gets Grounded on Christmas
Dark Bloom writes a list about what she wants for Christmas to Santa Claus. However, she did not get what she wanted. Instead, she gets baby show, Disney, Universal, 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros., and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer themed presents that are not made by 4Kids Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Paramount and other Viacom related companies along with Coca Cola related fast food gift cards and beverages. She also gets a letter from Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook Transcript Dark Bloom: "Man I'm so B to the O to the R to the E to the D what does that spell? Bored, what should I do? I know I will write something I want for Christmas." My Wish List: * Winx Club DVD *PAW Patrol: All Wings on Deck DVD *Bubble Guppies DVD *Dora the Explorer Season 1 DVD *Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Adventure DVD *South Park DVD *Sanjay and Craig DVD *Sonic X DVD *The Fairly OddParents DVD *iCarly T-shirt *Max and Ruby DVD *Dora and Friends: Into the City DVD *Shimmer and Shine DVD *Wallykazam DVD *Peppa Pig DVD *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom DVD *Rugrats DVD *The Wild Thornberrys DVD *Shimmer and Shine toys *PAW Patrol Lookout Tower playset *Blue's Clues: All Ears Blue Toy * 8 bottles of Pepsi * Burger King Gift Card * KFC Gift Card * Taco Bell Gift Card * Pizza Hut Gift Card * Arby's Gift Card *iHOP Gift Card *Rocko's Modern Life DVD *Grease DVD *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie DVD *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water DVD + Blu-Ray *Beavis and Butthead DVD *Nella the Princess Knight DVD *Blaze and the Monster Machines DVD *Rusty Rivets DVD *Wonder Pets DVD *The Rugrats Movie DVD *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie DVD *Rugrats Go Wild DVD *Rugrats Action Figures *Dora the Explorer PC Games *SpongeBob Squarepants PlayStation games *Peppa Pig: The Game Wii *Dora the Explorer Doll *SpongeBob Squarepants Comic Books Dark Bloom: "There! Now my list is done. Now to go to my room and sleep until Christmas Day." [ Next morning ] Dark Bloom: "It's Christmas morning. And I hope Santa Claus left me some presents made by 4Kids Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Paramount and other Viacom related companies along with Pepsi related fast food gift cards and beverages." [ In the kitchen, Dark Bloom is shocked that the presents made by 4Kids Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Paramount and other Viacom related companies is not on the table. ] Dark Bloom: "Wah! (10x) Santa Claus didn't leave me any presents made by 4Kids Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Paramount and other Viacom related companies along with Pepsi related fast food gift cards and beverages." Bloom: "That's right, Dark Bloom. You were on Santa's naughty list because you have been a bad (x24) girl. But I did give you something." Dark Bloom: "Really? Where are they?" Bloom: "Yes. They're in the living room." Dark Bloom: "I hope I've got something made by my favorite companies." [ In the living room, Dark Bloom is shocked to see baby show, Disney, Universal, 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros., and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer themed presents that are not made by her favourite companies along with Coca Cola related fast food gift cards and beverages.] Dark Bloom: "What the hell are these?" Bloom: "I got you Barney DVDs, Teletubbies DVDs, Bob the Builder: Festival of Fun for the Wii, Super Why books, a Dinosaur Train Buddy toy, a The Wiggles T-shirt, A Caillou doll, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs, Mickey and the Roadster Racers Volume 1 on DVD, My Friends Tigger and Pooh DVDs, The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart on DVD, Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess on DVD, a Doc McStuffins doll, Sheriff Callie's Wild West action figures, Wild Kratts action figures, Arthur's Missing Pal DVD, an Elmo plush toy, Thomas and Friends Take n Play playsets, Woolly and Tig: Season 1 DVD, a Woolly the Spider plush toy, The Animal Shelf VHS Tapes by Disney Videos, Spot and His Grandparents Go to the Carnival DVD, Spot the Dog books, Hilltop Hospital: Heart Trouble at Hilltop VHS, Angelina Ballerina's Princess Dance DVD, Engie Benjy DVDs, Fun Song Factory VHS Tapes by Tempo Pre School, Postman Pat DVDs by Right Entertainment, Tree Fu Tom DVDs, The Adventures of Abney and Teal: Faraway Island DVD, Brum DVDs, Dance Along Boohbah toys, Timmy Time DVDs, Fireman Sam VHS tapes by BBC Video, Pingu DVDs, Tots TV VHS tapes by The Video Collection, Rosie and Jim VHS tapes, Twirlywoos: It's Time for Tea DVD, CBeebies books, JumpStart video games, The Simpsons DVDs, Family Guy DVDs, American Dad DVDs, Friends DVDs, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory on DVD, The Wizard of Oz on DVD, Easter Parade on DVD, Best Foot Forward on DVD, Looney Tunes: Special Bumper Collection Volume 1 VHS, Tom and Jerry's Bumper Collection Volume 1 VHS, Horrid Henry: The Completely Horrid Complete Collection DVDs, a Bugs Bunny plush toy, Despicable Me Minions Mini Figuretes, The Simpsons: Hit and Run for the PlayStation 2, The Simpsons Game for the Wii and some Disney shows and movies on DVD. I also got you a McDonald's gift card, a Wendy's gift card and some Coca Cola beverages. These are the only things that you will do from now on." Dark Bloom: "But those are not the things that I wanted. They suck ass. I wanted Winx Club, PAW Patrol: All Wings on Deck on DVD, Bubble Guppies DVD, Dora the Explorer Complete Season 1 on DVD, Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Adventure on DVD, South Park DVD, Sanjay and Craig DVD, Sonic X DVD, The Fairly OddParents DVD, Dora and Friends: Into the City DVD, Shimmer and Shine DVD, Max and Ruby DVD, Wallykazam DVD, Peppa Pig DVD, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom DVD, The Wild Thornberrys DVD, Rugrats DVDs, Rugrats action figures, an iCarly T-shirt, Shimmer and Shine toys, a PAW Patrol Lookout Tower playset, SpongeBob Squarepants DVDs, SpongeBob Squarepants Comic Books, and other 4Kids Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and Viacom related stuff." Bloom: "Too bad. Also, you got a letter from Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook." Warren Cook: (voice of the Letter) "Dear Dark Bloom. I can't believe you killed Barney, misbehaved at school, and made fake 4Kids Entertainment, Nickelodeon and Paramount VHS openings. As a result, you shall hereby grounded for the rest of your life. You will be strictly forced to watch movies, TV shows, play video games, read books and magazines, and listen to music made by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, BBC, ITV, Cookie Jar, HIT Entertainment, TimeWarner, Universal, FOX, Columbia Pictures, PBS Kids, and other companies that you hate. There's also no Burger King, no KFC, no Pizza Hut, no Taco Bell, no Dairy Queen, no Arby's, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Papa John's, no Blimpie, no Little Caesar's, no Arctic Circle, no IHOP, no Sbarro, no Quiznos, and no other fast food places related to Pepsi. You will only eat at McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Chick-Fil-A, White Castle, Subway, Checker's, Domino's Pizza, Papa Gino's Pizza, Charley's, Five Guys, Gatti's Pizza, Nathan's Hot Dog, Sonic Drive-In, Denny's, Qdoba, Applebee's, Carl's Jr., Olive Garden, Moe's, Church's Chicken, Boston Market, Dave & Buster's, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola and Dr. Pepper." Dylan Priest: (voice of the Letter) "You will also eat and drink nasty foods such as raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, spinach, as well as other foods that you hate as well. From Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook." Bloom: "Now, normally I would say go to your room now. But instead, I will say this. Start doing everything with these presents right now." Dark Bloom: (angry) "Well, it looks likes I'm forced to do everything not made by my favorite companies. This is the worst Christmas Day ever!"